<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>reset by carpesoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924814">reset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo'>carpesoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(please accept this sorry attempt at brief pron), Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Night Stands, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Side: Baeksoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:29:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a couple of years since Sehun has visited his home town. He returns in the Spring, however, to attend a wedding and is reunited with his oldest friend, Jongin.</p><p>Sehun has always loved the Spring time (and Jongin.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>monthlysekai's Flower Garden</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>reset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Bouquet of Cherry  Blossoms for monthlysekai's Challenge #5</b><br/> <br/>I'd actually cycled through a million titles for this fic but while listening to Mukai Taichi's <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTH0s0iRA0g">song</a>, I finally went with this one! Please enjoy the fic (and song!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>sakura (桜)</strong> </em><br/>
<em>cherry blossoms are a symbolic flower of the spring,</em> <em>a time of renewal, and the fleeting nature of life.</em> <em>after their beauty peaks around two weeks, the blossoms start to fall.</em></p><p> </p><p>Sehun closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. The air quality is far cleaner than it is in the city where he resides. He’s lying down on a small patch of grass that he stumbled onto while taking a stroll off the beaten path. There’s a cool breeze hitting his face but it’s nothing compared to the icy chill of the winter months they’ve just bidded a farewell to.</p><p>Spring has always been Sehun’s favourite season; for many reasons. Much alike the flowers that have just started to bloom, it prompts a fresh start—a new beginning. It’s a time of letting go of all the regrets amassed over the past year. It’s become an annual ritual for Sehun. It’ll be different this year, he vows. He will no longer allow the opportunity to attain his goal slip through his fingers.</p><p>Sehun runs his hands through the blades of grass as he looks up at the clouds floating in the sky. When his eyes feels a little heavy, he shuts them and allows the relaxing sounds of nature wash over him. A little while later—Sehun isn’t sure how much time has passed—something descends onto his face, tickling his nose. It’s a cherry blossom petal. Sehun holds it in the palm of his hand and with a soft blow, the petal resumes its dance alongside the wind.</p><p>Sehun glances at his watch and is startled to discover it’s almost noon. He’d better hurry back soon or else he’ll be late to The Most Important Event of the Century—his friend’s words, not his. Sehun releases a sigh of relief when he makes it on time, albeit with very little time to spare.</p><p>“Cutting it a little close to the wire, aren’t you?” the usher says upon his arrival. There’s a look of disapproval on his face followed by several tuts. Each one sending Sehun deeper into his spiral of shame. “Which party are you in—Baekhyun or Kyungsoo’s?”</p><p>“Baekhyun <i>and</i> Kyungsoo’s,” Sehun replies, his voice more raspy than usual. He’s still trying to recover after the mad dash from hid hotel room to the venue but he’s attempting to conceal his ragged breathing as best as he can.</p><p>The man nods but doesn’t make any further comments. “Right this way, Sir. I’m Jongin, by the way.”</p><p>“Sehun,” he introduces himself.</p><p>Their eyes lock onto one another and Jongin bursts into laughter. “Come here, you.” He pulls Sehun in for a hug and squeezes the precious air out of Sehun’s lungs. “How long has it been?”</p><p><em>Too long</em>. The words almost slip out of his mouth but he catches himself just in time. Sehun smiles at his oldest friend. “Yeah, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?”</p><p>Sehun usually return back to his home town at least twice as year to check in on old friends and family but i’s been over two years since his last visit. If it weren’t for two of his closest friends tying the knot, Sehun isn’t too sure how long he would’ve stayed away for.</p><p>“I scored you the best seat in the house, by the way” Jongin tells Sehun as he escorts him down the aisle.</p><p>“You didn’t save it for yourself?” Sehun asks, unable to take his eyes off Jongin in a suit. He looks <em>good</em>.</p><p>“How could I when it’s the one right beside me?” Jongin replies and chuckles at his own joke.</p><p>Sehun rolls his eyes. “You’re insufferable.”</p><p>Sehun sits down and takes in the beautiful scene in front of him. He and Jongin partake in idle chatter as they wait for the wedding to begin. Sehun notices the faint lines around Jongin’s eyes when he smiles. It reminds him that they’re no longer the young and carefree teenagers they once were.</p><p>Jongin is in the middle of recalling The Bachelor Party Incident when he’s interrupted by the sound of the organ playing ‘The Wedding March’. Sehun fights the urge to cry when Baekhyun and Kyungoo exchange their wedding vows. He’s never witnessed his two friends looking happier than they do this very moment. He’s definitely not feeling jealous—not in the slightest.</p><p>A strong gust of wind scatters the petals of the nearby cherry blossom trees, amplifying the already ethereal aesthetic of the wedding. Sehun makes a note to ask for the number of the wedding planner—not that he had a groom lined up.</p><p>Jongin leans in close and whispers into Sehun’s ear, “I’ve always loved the springtime.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Sehun replies. He smiles when the newlyweds share their first kiss as an officially married couple. They stand up and cheer as Baekhyun scoops a protesting Kyungsoo into his arms, carrying his new husband princess-style. Sehun is still applauding when Jongin places a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Wait, you’ve got—” Jongin picks a stray petal from Sehun’s hair and their gazes meet.</p><p>There’s a moment of silence between them as their eyes don’t break contact from one another. Jongin’s stare is penetrating into the depths of his soul and Sehun can feel his cheeks growing warmer.</p><p>“We’re going to toss the bouquet now!” Sehun hears Baekhyun announce.</p><p>He’s saved.</p><p>“So, is there anyone back in the city waiting for you to catch the bouquet?” Jongin asks.</p><p>Sehun shakes his head. “How about you?”</p><p>Sehun already knows the answer. Jongin isn’t the type to settle down. Sehun had understood Jongin’s refusal to commit to someone when they were younger, but they’re approaching their thirties soon.</p><p>“Me neither,” Jongin replies.</p><p>They both stand in the crowd of outstretched limbs but Sehun doesn’t care for the outdated tradition. Instead, he keeps his eyes on Jongin. As irony would have it, Jongin is the one to catch the bouquet.</p><p>“For you,” he says, handing the flowers over to Sehun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>mono no aware (物の哀れ, もののあはれ)</em> </strong><br/>
<em>awareness of the transience of all things heightens appreciation</em> <em>of their beauty, and evokes a gentle sadness at their passing.</em></p><p> </p><p>After Jongin’s incessant pleas, and copious amounts of alcohol later, Sehun finally yields. Taking Jongin’s hand, his old friend leads him to the dancefloor. As the only ones slowly shuffling and swaying to the soft melody of the slow jams being played, Sehun feels a little self-conscious. Jongin—on the other hand—doesn’t seem to mind. He pulls Sehun closer and looks at him as if he were the only person in the room.</p><p>“When do you think you’ll introduce us to your Mr. Future Husband?” Jongin asks out of the blue.</p><p>Sehun doesn’t quite know how to respond. He’s a little buzzed and loses his balance but Jongin’s steadies him.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re not hiding a secret relationship?”</p><p>Sehun offers a wry smile. “Nope. Still single.”</p><p>Jongin nods but doesn’t press him any further. More people have since joined them on the dancefloor and Sehun is focusing all of his energy on not stepping on Jongin’s toes. It’s not long till it’s far too crowded and someone knocks into Sehun. He stumbles forward and his lips make contact with Jongin’s cheek. “Sorry,” he apologises, avoiding eye contact with the other.</p><p>“Do you remember the last time you were here? How we almost…” Jongin trails off.</p><p>Despite the unfinished sentence, Sehun knows exactly what Jongin is referring to. He and Jongin had gotten pretty wasted and almost blurred the lines of their friendship. Sehun also vividly recalls Jongin had been the one to back out of it at the very last second. Despite this, Jongin has been the one flirting with Sehun the entire time.</p><p>“There’s times that I think about what might have happened if we’d…” Jongin continues.</p><p>Sehun bites down on his bottom lip. He’s really starting to feel the effects of the booze—he’s definitely cutting himself off for the rest of the night.</p><p>Jongin leans in close, their lips <em>almost</em> touching. “Is this okay?” he asks.</p><p>Sehun nods and Jongin presses their mouths together.</p><p>The next thing Sehun knows, they’re heading upstairs to his hotel room. They barely make it onto the elevator before their lips crash together. Sehun wraps his an arm around Jongin’s waist and pulls him closer. The countless shots they’d pounded earlier have really lowered his inhibitions.</p><p>“How drunk are you?” Jongin asks him in between kisses.</p><p>Sehun shakes his head. “I’m a little tipsy but I’m still lucid enough to know that I want this.” He presses their bodies together, delighted at the feeling of Jongin’s stiffening arousal.</p><p>He moans when Jongin peppers kisses down his neck and his hands slips under Sehun’s shirt. It doesn’t take long for Jongin’s fingers to locate Sehun’s nipples.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Sehun growls.</p><p>The stumble out of the lift, lips glued to one another as they fumble towards Sehun’s room. The door is flung open and Sehun pushes Jongin up against it after it’s slammed shut. Their hands work fast—clothes discarded to the floor in a flash.</p><p>They fall onto the bed, finally able to release all of the sexual pent up energy that has been developing between them over the past few years.</p><p>“I want you to fuck me,” Sehun tells him. “Now.”</p><p>Jongin wastes no time—a finger circling Sehun’s entrance. He pushes one in slowly before adding another. Sehun gasps as Jongin’s digits work themselves inside of him, preparing him for Jongin’s thick hard cock.</p><p>Jongin spits into his hand and strokes his dick. “Ready?”</p><p>“Yes,” Sehun replies. He’s been ready for years. Sehun can feel the tip of Jongin’s penis pushing against his hole. Despite Jongin’s fingers having loosened him up a little, it’s been a while since Sehun’s last sexual encounter.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re tight,” Jongin whispers as he slowly enters him. The pace is slow at first but it doesn’t take long before Jongin picks up the speed, his thrusts gaining more power and traction.</p><p>Sehun can’t believe that they’re actually fucking. “Oh, my God! Yes!” He’s screaming as Jongin is thoroughly pounding him into the mattress. The feeling of euphoria washes over him.</p><p>“Sehun, I’m close.” Jongin thrusts several more times before cumming inside of Sehun. He pulls out of Sehun and before the other can react, his fingers are already wrapped around his shaft. “It’s your turn, now.”</p><p>It doesn’t take long for Sehun to reach his climax either, coating Jongin’s hand with thick white spurts of cum.</p><p>“What took you so long to come back and visit us?” Jongin asks as they lie in bed together after a quick cleanup.</p><p>Again with the mention of Sehun’s relationship status. Why is Jongin so invested in his love life? Unless… it’s Jongin’s way of trying to tell Sehun that he’s looking to take their relationship to the next level. After all, Sehun fails to believe that he’s the only one to harbour feelings that transcends a meaningless one night stand.</p><p>Sehun looks deep into Jongin’s eyes. The emotions he’s been trying to suppress all this time are bubbling to the surface. He summons the courage to be the one to take the first step. “Jongin, I lov—”</p><p>“We should get some sleep,” Jongin tells him, holding a finger to Sehun’s lips. He might as well have thrusted a knife into Sehun’s heart. He pulls the duvet over his still naked body and closes his eyes.</p><p>Sehun is stunned. He rolls over, turning his face away from Jongin and discreetly wipes the tear that has trickled down his cheek. He’s not exactly sure at what point he’d fallen asleep but judging by the faint light peeking through the curtains, it has to have been after dawn. When he finally wakes up, Sehun finds a vacant spot beside him.</p><p>“Jongin?” Sehun calls out for the other but he knows it’s all in vain.</p><p>Jongin’s already gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>tsuki ga kirei desu ne (月が綺麗ですね)</em> </strong><br/>
<em>literally translates to "the moon is beautiful, isn't it"</em> <em>but actually means "i love you."</em></p><p> </p><p>The cherry blossoms are in bloom again.</p><p>A lot has happened in a year. For one, Sehun and Jongin haven’t contacted each other at all in the past twelve months. Not since their night of passion on their friends’ wedding night. After the manner in which Jongin left the next morning, Sehun refuses to be the one to reach out first.</p><p>On his way home after a long day at work, Sehun’s not exactly in a rush to return to an empty apartment. He decides to a casual stroll around the city. He turns a corner and freezes when he recognises the man standing several metres away from him.</p><p>Jongin.</p><p>Chalking it up to nothing more than a figment of his imagination, Sehun continues his journey. He walks past the hallucination but is startled when he feels a hand touching him.</p><p>“Sehun, it’s me.”</p><p>The two stand in silence.</p><p>Jongin is the first to speak. “Have you eaten yet?”</p><p>Sehun shakes his head.</p><p>“Let’s get something to eat—I’m starving.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Is there anything you want in particular?”</p><p>
  <s> <em>You.</em> </s>
</p><p>They head to a nearby restaurant, one of Sehun’s favourites. During the meal, Jongin does most of the talking. Sehun listens, observing the way Jongin’s face lights up whenever he’s talking about a topic he’s really passionate about.</p><p>After telling Sehun yet another story about their friends’ antics, Jongin is in hysterics. He’s slamming his fist on the table, earning dirty looks from all the patrons surrounding them. “Apparently Baekhyun tried to wash the vegetables in the dishwasher because he was too lazy to wash them by hand! Like, can you believe—”</p><p>“Why are you here?” Sehun blurts out the question without much thought. In his defence, it’s been weighing on his mind ever since they bumped into each other earlier.</p><p>The smile from Jongin’s face vanishes. He clears his throat several times but doesn’t answer. The noodles in Sehun’s ramen bowl have swelled up to twice the size they’d been when they were freshly served. He recalls that Jongin likes bloated noodles and curses himself for always thinking about the other when it’s clear that it’s always been one-sided.</p><p>“I-I’m moving to the city,” Jongin reveals after what feels like an eternity.</p><p>Sehun looks up so fast, he’s surprised he hasn’t given himself a serious case of whiplash. “When?”</p><p>“Next week. It was just finalised today,” Jongin tells him.</p><p>Sehun doesn’t dare get his hopes up. This doesn’t mean that anything’s going to change. For all Sehun knows, the transfer had been against Jongin’s will, and as soon as the opportunity permits, he’ll be returning back to their hometown.</p><p>Sehun merely nods and they finish their meal in an awkward silence.</p><p>“Sehun, I…”</p><p>Sehun waits a few moments but when Jongin fails to continue, he takes it as a cue to take his leave. He pulls out his wallet and places several bills on the table. “My treat.”</p><p>Sehun heads out of the restaurant and exhales loudly. The temperature has dropped significantly. He blows into his hands to warm them up. “You did a good job, Sehun,” he tells himself. While he’s fighting a losing battle with his tear ducts, Sehun feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist.</p><p>“Don’t go, Sehun,” he hears a whisper in his ear.</p><p>Sehun doesn’t move. He can’t.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Jongin continues.</p><p>The apology doesn’t provide much comfort to Sehun. It still hurts.</p><p>“I made a mistake last year.”</p><p>A <em>mistake</em>?! Jongin thinks of their night together as a <em>mistake</em>? Sehun attempts to escape out of Jongin’s hold but the latter refuses to let go.</p><p>“I love you, Sehun.”</p><p>Sehun can’t quite believe his ears. All the heartache he’s been enduring over the years has dissipated in an instant after hearing those three words. His eyes are welling up and his heart is racing.</p><p>Jongin releases his grip and turns Sehun around to face him. His piercing gaze is as intense as ever. “I love you,” he repeats. “I think I’ve always been too scared to admit how I felt. What if things didn’t work out? I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you. But whenever I see you, I can’t seem to help myself. Like that time three years ago, I almost slipped up then, too.”</p><p>Jongin’s hands reach out and cups Sehun’s cheeks. “Am I too late?” he asks with a trembling voice, as if he were afraid of what Sehun’s response might be.</p><p>“No,” Sehun finally manages to speak. In an instant, Jongin’s lips are pressed against his. Sehun returns the kiss, slipping in his tongue and exploring Jongin’s warm mouth.</p><p>“Get a room!” they hear a passerby holler at them.</p><p>They pull away and as soon as their eyes meet, they burst into laughter.</p><p>“Let’s find somewhere a little more private,” Jongin says.</p><p>Sehun nods and laces his fingers in between Jongin’s. He leads the way to a nearby park bench and the pair take a seat. Still holding hands, Jongin raises it to the sky and snaps a photo of their interlocked fingers with the distant moon in the background. He sets the image as his lock screen. “You know, sometimes I’d look up at the sky and wonder if you were looking at the moon, too.”</p><p>“Since when were you such a soppy romantic?” Sehun asks. Not that he’s complaining. Quite the contrary, in fact. Jongin’s simple act of changing his wallpaper to a picture of their hands has Sehun falling for him all over again.</p><p>“I’m a changed man, now,” Jongin tells him. He gives Sehun’s hand a squeeze. “Ever since falling for you.”</p><p>Sehun could get used to this feeling. He turns his gaze to Jongin who in turn, is looking back at him. He leans in and presses a kiss on Jongin’s lips. “I love you, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>